Examples of the vibrator including the diaphragm member secured to the frame is a speaker unit, a multifunction device (MFD) or the like. The speaker unit includes the so-called speaker and receiver, and the MFD has a speaker unit function and a vibration function.
Such a vibrator is used in mobile phones, digital cameras, personal computers, game machines, PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants), and the like.
Conventionally, the frame and the diaphragm member of a vibrator are secured to each other with an adhesive. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. H9-322289 (Patent Document 1) discloses a speaker unit in which an adhesive is interposed between a stepped portion of a speaker frame (frame) and a supporting portion of a diaphragm (diaphragm member) in order to support and secure the diaphragm to the speaker frame.